The Sicilian Defence
The Sicilian Defence is the fifth episode of the fifteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders an originally aired on 9th January 2013. Synopsis Harriet Farmer wakes up after being in a coma since the night she tried to elope. Soon afterwards, a serial killer strikes members of a chess club. Could the attack which left Harriet for dead a year ago be linked to moves on a chess board? And where is her boyfriend Finn? Plot A year after Harriet Farmer was knocked unconscious in the woods near her home, she regains consciousness. Her memory is a bit foggy and she doesn't quite remember the night she was attacked. Her father, David Farmer is thrilled however, even though she was running off to marry Finn Robson, who has since disappeared. DCI Barnaby and DS Jones have another murder to solve when Edward Stannington, head of the Bishopwood chess club, is found dead having been stabbed in the back. Stannington was generally disliked in the village having turned down a business offered by Arthur Potts and generally mistreated his aunt, with whom he shared a house. He had also been conducting research on Alan Robson, Finn's father, who made his fortune developing a computer chess game. When David Farmer is found dead, Barnaby is convinced the two cases are linked. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Tamzin Malleson as Kate Wilding *Richard Lumsden as David Farmer *Jo Woodcock as Harriet Farmer *Julie Graham as Dr. Laura Parr *John Bell as Jamie Carr *Julie Cox as Olivia Carr *Nicholas Rowe as Edward Stannington *Cal MacAninch as Alan Robson *John Henshaw as Arthur Potts *Fay Ripley as Caroline Potts *Cheryl Campbell as Vivian Stannington *Rowena King as Wendy Robson *Sophie Leigh Stone as Fay Bell (as Sophie Stone) *Royce Pierreson as Finn Robson *Ginny Dee as Waitress *Helen Evans as Policewoman *David Golt as Restaurant Punter *Paul Blackwell as Chess Player (uncredited) *Chris Cowlin as CID Officer (uncredited) *Anthony Farrelly as C.I.D. Officer (uncredited) *Taj Gill as Chess Player (uncredited) *Lee Nicholas Harris as CID Officer (uncredited) *Richard Herdman as Chess Tournament Observer (uncredited) *Chris Knight as Chess Finalist (uncredited) *Chonradee Kulthap as Chess Player (uncredited) *Elise Quevedo as Chess Player (uncredited) *Kevin Tran as Chess Player (uncredited) *Anick Wiget as Nurse (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Jason-winters.jpg|Jason Winters Committed suicide with an overdose of barbiturates in 1993 after realizing that he had been swindled out of the rights to the computer game he had created. Placeholder person.png|Marion Green Died of breathing complications that was determined to be a natural cause of death after being served a meal of Chicken Korma which was prepared by Caroline Potts. In the Episode Jack-barton.jpg|Jack Barton Died of cardiac arrest which was determined to be a natural cause of death while eating a meal of Goulash which was prepared by Caroline Potts. Edward-stannington.jpg|Edward Stannington Stabbed in the back with a large pick that is used for ice climbing. David-farmer.jpg|David Farmer Strangled with a smooth rope, possibly a climbing rope. Supporting Cast Harriet-farmer.jpg|Harriet Farmer Laura-parr.jpg|Dr. Laura Parr Jamie-carr.jpg|Jamie Carr Olivia-carr.jpg|Olivia Carr Alan-robson.jpg|Alan Robson Wendy-robson.jpg|Wendy Robson Arthur-potts.jpg|Arthur Potts Caroline-potts.jpg|Caroline Potts Vivian-stannington.jpg|Vivian Stannington Fay-bell.jpg|Fay Bell Finn-robson.jpg|Finn Robson Episode Images The-sicilian-defence-01.jpg The-sicilian-defence-02.jpg The-sicilian-defence-03.jpg The-sicilian-defence-04.jpg The-sicilian-defence-05.jpg The-sicilian-defence-06.jpg The-sicilian-defence-07.jpg The-sicilian-defence-08.jpg Videos Midsomer Murders Series 15 Episode 5 - The Sicilian Defence Preview 2 Notes *Jason Winters was Dr. Laura Parr's brother. He was the creative genius behind the software program "Knight2King". He was in love with Wendy Robson and she took advantage of that to convince him to sign over the rights to the software to her. Shortly thereafter, he committed suicide. Dr. Parr decided that she would take revenge on the Robson's by taking their son from them. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Cheryl Campbell - Beyond the Grave *Nicholas Rowe - The Fisher King *Helen Evans - Murder of Innocence and The Flying Club *Richard Herdman - Murder of Innocence, Written in the Stars, Death and the Divas and Schooled in Murder *Paul Blackwell - Written in the Stars and The Dagger Club *Taj Gill - The Dagger Club and Send in the Clowns *Lee Nicholas Harris - The Flying Club Category:Series Fifteen episodes